


[podfic] batcoons

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batfamily Values, Gen, Jason - accept your responsibility as DADCOON and move on, Podfic, Post-Under the Red Hood, Robins Being Robins, jason has a soft spot for stray animals, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jason and raccoons have a lot in common. (Additionally: his so-called family are much bigger pests than the stray animals hanging around his safehouse.)





	[podfic] batcoons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [batcoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553654) by [drakefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakefeathers/pseuds/drakefeathers). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **raccoons, Post-Under the Red Hood, Robins Being Robins, Batfamily Values, jason has a soft spot for stray animals, Jason - accept your responsibility as DADCOON and move on

**Podfic Length:** 00:48:35

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_batcoons_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
